The present invention relates generally to mowers, and more particularly, to a battery housing within a lawn mower.
It is generally known in the prior art to have a mower that requires an electrical source of energy. Packaging the battery for an electrical lawn mower presents several challenges. The first challenge is to determine a location on the mower that is large enough to contain the battery. A battery can be placed on a handle, but this can be expensive, requires substantial assembly, and the balance of the mower is changed. Using a compartment above the mower deck is only an option when there is sufficient room and requires additional parts and assembly. In the case of many mowers, none of these options are sufficient and therefore a new battery location scheme must be developed.